


A special Family

by rumpe1stiltskin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Foster Care, George Washington is a Dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Trans Character, depressed characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: Every person has their own story. And some stories begin in different places but somehow they all end up in this place.





	1. John

The first time John realised he was Gay was when he was eleven. His eyes lingered on a boy a second too long and his father noticed that. When he looked at his father he saw the blood boiling inside his father. He remembers that day when they got home.

He didn't even have a chance to run when his father pulled the belt off his pants and threw him to the floor. John learnt that whenever he saw a boy he liked he wouldn't dare look in his eyes, he would just walk past with his eyes attached to the ground.

He was the first and only son of Henry Laurens and he will be straight and give him many grandchildren that will provide a good legacy.

The abuse continued until he was sixteen. His father tried to... Teach him to not be gay. He just couldn't get why his son would like Guys... He didn't have the power to fight back. He closed himself off and didn't trust anyone.

If someone was kind to him that meant he had a different reason behind it. Never trust anyone. They will hurt him and tell his father who would hurt him again.

But one day his father made one mistake. The belt swung too high and hit his face. A woman recognized the mark and called the cops. They arrived in the middle of the next day and came in without a warning and caught his father in the middle of the act.

His father was arrested and a court case was happening. He had to be a witness. They all saw the years of abuse and marks on his back. His father went to prison. He had nowhere to go. He was thrown into the system. He already knew that he wouldn't find a forever home...

The first house he landed in was a family of four. Extreme Catholics and as soon as they saw him look at a boy he was out only a small bag of his belongings were thrown at him. His worker picked him up the next day

The second house was just an old lady who forgot many things and sometimes he wasn't allowed inside because she thought he was a stranger. They took him away because she died a few months after taking him in.

The third house was purely awful. It was too full and loud. He was a servant to all the biological children and he only lasted three weeks before running away. When they managed to find him they promised him that the next house was the right one.

He remembered that one very well... The fourth house. He was Standing in front of a tall white house with a red roof and a giant garden filled with fruit trees. His social worker dropped him off and rushed off to pick up another child. He walked up to the house and knocked. He had to do it and the family was meant to take him in.

A man opened. He was tall and very well built with kind and warm Brown eyes. He smiled at John brightly and moved to the side. "Come in." He said.

The man was kind. He fed John for the first time in weeks. "When will I meet the others?" John asked the man. The man looked at him. "It's just us for now..." He said.

The man's name is George, John learned that day. He was afraid of the man. He was giant and could break him in half if he wanted to. He couldn't step out of line if he wanted to stay alive in this house.

Except he did step out of line. Because of course, he did. When they went to the store a week later. He let his eyes linger on a boy a bit too long and George noticed. He remembered the second his heart stopped. He knew what would happen next, the words 'we will talk at home' would fly his way and when they did he would be ready to run. George opened his mouth.

"He is a bit young for you... Only fourteen. He does have an older brother who is seventeen tho." He said as he looked at the pasta on the shelf. "Thin or thick spaghetti?" He asked.

"What?" John said. It's the only thing that he was able to say. The man... Wasn't going to hit him? He looked at the man's face. There wasn't any anger or disappointment there.

George looked at him "do you like thick noodles or thin ones?" He asked. John shook his head. "N-no no..." He began. "You don't care that I'm gay?" He asked his voice shaking slightly.

George smiled and put both boxes down into the cart. "Of course not son..." He said he offered John a hug which for once. He accepted with ease. He felt safe in George's hug. He actually felt like he might have a place where he will belong.

They continued to shop and soon George was walking past the female products he grabbed two boxes. "Are those for your wife-" George shook his head. "-fiance-" the shaking continued. "-girlfriend-" George laughed and continued to shake. "Daughter or friend?" John asked.

George smiled. "They are for me." He said. John looked confused. Why would George need a box of Pads and- the realisation hit him in the face like a tone of bricks? "You're trans?" He asked slightly shocked. He never met anyone older than 30 that's trans.

George smiled and nodded. "Hope that's not a problem." He said. John quickly shook his head. George belongs to the community too... He would be safe in his home. "Are you gay or... Something."

George smiled as he put the shopping bags in the car. "Pansexual and trans." He smiled and messed John's hair up. "Do you understand why your worker said this will be your forever home?" He nodded happily. Maybe this time he will be loved and cared for. Maybe this one time.

When they made it home George asked for his help to unpack the things. There weren't many things to unpack as it was just for the two of them. John looked up at the man.

He could see it now. He had a softer jaw and no beard whatsoever. His skin was smooth and his hands smaller than any man's he saw. "Can I go rest upstairs?" He asked and George nodded.

He ran upstairs and closed the door. This could workout. He would be safe and George doesn't mind if he loves boys.

He sat on the bed with a happy look on his face. A home did sound good. 


	2. Thomas and Lafayette

Laf remembers it like it was yesterday... His parents left for what seemed like the hundredth time that month and they were left with their nanny. His older twin Thomas didn't care as much as he did but all he wanted to do is have his mother and father close to him for once...

Thomas was 13 minutes older than he was and he rubbed it in his face as much as he could. At every turn he could he would get the upper hand with the simple excuse "I'm older." And a smirk.

Although Thomas wasn't actually bad, he cared for his younger brother more than his parents did and Laf cared for Thomas as well.

Laf learned how to patch Thomas up after every fight he had and Thomas knew how to calm him down and care for him after every panic attack. It was always like this.

It was Thomas and Gilbert and no other way. Or Thomas and Lafayette as they preferred to call themselves. They were inseparable and nobody even tried to separate them. That was until that night.

"We will be back around 3 am Sally... Make sure they are in bed by midnight. " Lafayette saw his brother roll his eyes. "Father we are almost fifteen we can go to bed when we want." His father glanced at them with a small smile. "Okay but just this once..." He said before leaving.

Lafayette smiled at Thomas as they rushed upstairs to the game room to play video games. They threw themselves on the bean bags and began the hour-long gaming competition between them.

Sally left around three as their parents arrived home. They were talking in the kitchen before a loud explosion was heard.

Laf looked at Thomas as the ground stopped shaking. Lafayette jumped up and ran out of the door and down to the kitchen. He screamed as he saw their parents laying on the ground lifelessly. He rushed towards them "mama! Papa! Wake up!" He screamed.

Thomas was hot on his heels. He looked around. The kitchen was on fire. "Let's go laf!" He screamed trying to drag the younger boy away.

Laf cried as Thomas tried to move him. "No! We have to help them!"

Thomas looked around and gasped. He quickly pulled Laf into his chest as another Explosion surrounded them.

When Thomas opened his eyes the next time everything hurt... He looked around frantically he wanted to know where his brother was. He sat up and gasped in pain. "Gilbert! " he cried out he looked around and tried to pull the machines away from his body. He just wanted his little brother. He needed him to be there so he would be safe by his side. "Gilbert where are you?" He whimpered as tears threatened to spill over his sore cheeks.

At that moment Laf ran in and threw himself into his brother's arms. "I thought I lost you..." Thomas said to his little brother.

"Nono... I'm okay Tommy." He said with a sad smile. He picked a mirror up and passed it to Thomas. The older twin slowly took it and looked I into it. His right cheek was badly burned. "The doctors said there will always be a mark there..." Laf said quietly. "I'm so sorry... If I listened to you then you wouldn't get hurt... Mama and papa are dead... I nearly lost you. You're the last person I have... It's only you and me now..." He managed to say between the sobs.

Thomas held him close. It's what they would always do. Stay close and let nobody separate them.

Thomas was given the okay to leave the hospital two days later. A man picked them up and led them to the car. Foster care. That's where they were ending up. They wouldn't separate them they promised.

Thomas wishes they lied. They were forced into a family in Virginia who lived in the middle of nowhere. There was no internet and there were no houses surrounding them for miles and miles. They didn't even have any siblings in that house. It was just the two of them and the mother.

Everything was okay for the first three months and from there it went to shit. It wasn't actually Thomas' fault the first time he got hit... It was Laf's but he will never admit to it. Laf stole out of the woman's purse. It wasn't much as it was only three dollars but all they wanted was to feed themselves and Thomas. But he had to lie and that day he had a plate thrown at their head. It crashed upon Impact and left a deep scar on his left cheek.

They were taken away the next day. Thomas remembers how Laf clung onto his arm. He needed his older brother and all he was doing was making everything worse.

They were dropped off at a White House with a red roof the following morning. When they walked up Thomas could tell that laf was on the edge of a panic attack all the time so he was forced to knock.

A man opened the first thing both boys noticed was his wide shoulders. Thomas noticed them because he was terrified as to how much damage they can cause to him.

Lafayette noticed them because he wanted to find out if they were anything like his fathers and gave amazing hugs.

A lot of things was surprising to the boys... The man didn't scream or shout. He fed them and gave them clothes and two bedrooms. They had an older brother who was extremely kind to them and the man seemed to support them at anything they did.

But Thomas knew the truth. He knew that that spell will break and the man will reveal his true colours soon enough. But that didn't come. Months passed and the man cared about them more.

When Laf had his first panic attack at the house Thomas knew he had to hide them. George would be annoyed and hurt his little brother. He tried to move him upstairs as quietly as possible but as they passed the man's office Laf let out a loud sob and that gave them away.

The office door flew open and George stepped out. Thomas was ready to defend and fight. To get hit for something. But... All the man did was pull Laf into a tight hug and hold Thomas' hand... For the first time in months, Thomas heard the words. "I'm proud of what a good brother you are." And honestly... His heart stopped.

This house was different to their old house. It was smaller but... it was filled to the brink with love. Lafayette, Thomas and John were inseparable.

John wasn't their brother by blood but the love of one man bonded them together and they could all tell it would be forever and a bond nobody could break.

The house was filled with laughs and giggles and love but the day he learned to trust didn't come fast. It took months to get to this point.

Lafayette was dancing in the living room to a random song of just dance on the tv when George walked in. He just watched him dance and laughed along.

When Laf looked at the man Thomas could see that Laf adored him. "Hi, Pops!" Laf said as he hugged the man.

Thomas bit his lip. His brother trusted the man. He would get hurt and pushed away. And he was ready to catch him.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you ready to lose?" George asked as he turned another song with two players on.

Thomas took a step back. He accepted that Laf called him dad... And he didn't mind it.

George wasn't cold like their father. He didn't lock himself in his office all day and work. He worked when they were in school. And once they came back the office was locked and he didn't take one work-related phone call since the day they arrived

George wasn't like their mother either. He didn't care what the neighbours thought about them. He didn't care what john wore even if it was mismatched socks, all black clothes or a summer dress. He would still show him love and not a gram of hatred.

Thomas wasn't able to understand this. How could a human be so selfless?

He bit his lip and walked to his room. George smiled at Laf and let John take over for the next round and he followed Thomas up.

He knocked on the door and walked in. Thomas looked up at him. "Hey Thomas, what's up?" The man asked him. And what could Thomas say? 'Why do you love us? Why are you kind to us?'

He shrugged and looked away.

George sat down next to him. "You're worried about the same things John was at the start. Why." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Every child deserves love. No matter the background or race or religion We were all created to love. And who else deserves love more than the future leaders of our lives?" He smiled at the man and hugged him lightly.

Thomas had to admit that life was different now... He had a loving parent instead of two parents. And he and his brother had a person to fall back on. They weren't alone anymore. They had a dad and another brother. They had a family.


End file.
